The Sandwich
It was a cold, windy night in the winter, I was walking home, just after finishing my job at the local mall. It was a shitty job, but, It paid the bills. The salty sea wind and rain stung my face as I walked, I just couldn’t wait to get home and play some more sonic the hedgehog on my good old, G-cube (Game Cube, if you’re wondering) I have been trying to beat this game for weeks; I have never been able to beat it. As I finally reached my humble abode, I got inside and went to turn on the old console. My living quarters were nothing special; a simple 3 room apartment on a beach in Rhode Island. I opened the game case, and I popped in the mini disc. As i heard the familiar whirring of the system starting up, I wondered what I should have for dinner. Maybe a sandwich? I decided to make a sandwich for later whilst I waited for the game to load. I then heard the title screen come up, and I began to play the game at this point after choosing sonic the hedgehog 1, and I was in green hill zone: act one. After about 6 hours, I had collected all of the chaos emeralds, and were about to face Eggman himself. But I noticed something was… off. Eggman looked sad, depressed even. I ignored it and continued the game. Nothing happened. After defeating Eggman, a little television box appeared, with the picture of a sandwich on it. I thought to myself, “ I don’t remember there being any sandwiches in this game”. I then broke open the box, and out came, sure enough, a sandwich. Sonic picked it up, and as he took a bite, the sandwich began to scream bloody murder! Then, the screen went black. Words appeared on the screen, they said: “how would you like it... To be eaten!” I then blacked out. I opened my eyes, feeling foggy and light headed. Everything seemed so much taller! And there was a giant, by the name NipplesTheEnchilada! I couldn’t move, I tried to ask him where I was, and who was he, but I couldn’t talk! It was like someone shoved a rag in my mouth and sewed it close! I looked around in a state of panic, where I saw my mirror. If I had a mouth, I would have screamed in horror. I was a sandwich! Nipples the Enchilada then picked me up and bit a huge chunk out of my flesh. So much pain…. And I couldn’t do anything to stop it! I then awoke with my T.V showing static and I stood up. “it was just a dream” I told my self. Then, on the counter, I saw my sandwich, and a note. It read: “The choice is yours”. I dropped the note, and picked up the sandwich. I then set it free into the wild. I have never ate another sandwich, again. But next time you are enjoying a delectable sandwich, ponder this. Are you the man eating the sandwich, or are you the sandwich, being eaten? ~ ~ ~ ~ zombieman2412 © Zombieman2412 All Rights Reserved Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Real Life